Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is an biographical drama and action-thriller story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The compelling storyline follows the journey contrasting two tragic protagonists. Junior, a precocious teenager with a solitary life, is campaigning against his father's narcissistic employer for the purpose of bringing him to justice for his egotistical crimes against his miserable parents. Meanwhile, self-made habitual ambitionist Nicky Haugh is struggling to escape his troubled past whilst launching a worldwide coup to convert humanity against God. Over the course of the story, Junior and Nicky discover a mutual respect even as they attempt to thwart each other's projects. Full Synopsis Nicky Haugh is a self-made ambitionist and habitual traditionalist who has lost faith in God, whom he views as an underling to the word "ambition", and has formed Project Ambition '-' his atheistic philosophical cult '-' for the purpose of converting humanity to atheism. He induces various head of states and powerful individuals into joining his philosophy before inviting all the world leaders to it's centennial ceremony at Basiliva of St. Plus X, his fortified fortress in Lourdes. In London, Junior, a pre-teen blonde rapper from a solitary family, is struggling to cope with various aspects of his life';' his mother Darcy is dying of terminal cancer and his jinxed father Dwayne spends less time with his son due to overtime work. At school, Junior is frequently bullied with only his best friend Colin Marsh and fellow classmate Jiemma Carey, whom Junior apparently has a crush on, supporting him. On the last day of school, Junior fights off the bullies when they rough him and his younger sister, Corrine Cole, along way home. The duo then arrive home to witness their father getting fired by Freddy Winter, his self-centered employer whom Junior abhors due to his habitual narcissism, on purpose for his daily tardiness. In retaliation, Junior performs a rap battle in which he protests against Freddy's campaign to shut down Childs Hill, an environmental community. Afterwards, Junior is approached by Alex Scott, the co-founder of Childs Hill, and invited to join their community that is currently in crusade against Freddy, who wishes to dissolve Childs Hill so he can make more money by taking over their territory. Meanwhile, during his project to finalize his philosophy, Nicky continues to rapidly establish his reputation by making a tender offer to all world leaders during a worldwide videoconference. Later on, Junior attempts to incite the crowded guests against Freddy's development by performing an emotional rap song. To sabotage the effort, Freddy has Dwayne spiked that causes the latter to humiliate his son by disrupting his performance, leading to a falling-out between the two as Freddy secretly planned. Since then, Freddy has taken advantage of his operation and is on the verge of shutting down Childs Hill, who ostracized Junior for his father's disruption as they are unaware of Freddy's involvement. Characters *'Junior "The Kid"' '-' A blonde preteen rapper who comes from a solitary family and maintains a emotional yet tragic life. He serves as the story's central protagonist and one of the two title characters in overall. *'Nicky Haugh' '-' An adolescent self-made traditionalist and habitual ambitionist who was an ex-member of Childs Hill turned diplomatic founder of Project Ambition that motivates to globalize humanity against God. He serves as the story's protagonist villain and primary antagonist, as well as one of the two title characters in overall. *'Dwayne Cole' '-' A jinxed employee who is the father of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen, as well as the husband of of Darcy and a former employer of Freddy Winter. He serves as the story's tetartagonist. *'Jiemma Carey' '-' A blonde environmentalist and school outsider who is Junior's love interest and the step-daughter of Alex Scott and Margaret Carey, due to her parents dying prior to the storyline. She serves as the story's tritagonist. *'Zoe Rattigan' '-' An upstanding philanthropist who became an "asset" to Project Ambition and Nicky's girlfriend until his honorific death at the story's climax. She serves as a character character and supporting protagonist throughout the story as well as the deuteragonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Freddy Winter' '-' An infamous self-centred tycoon and egotistical businessman who was Dwayne's narcissistic employer and later revealed to be an affiliate to Nicky Haugh and a convert of Project Ambition. He serves as the secondary antagonist throughout the story and arguably the main antagonist towards Junior's storyline. *'Corrine Cole' '-' A young conservationist who is the daughter of Dwayne and Darcy, and the younger brother of Junior and the late Keagen. She serves as the story's deuteragonist. *'Darcy Cole' '-' An ex-cofounder of Childs Hill who is dying of terminal cancer, and is Dwayne's wife as well as the mother of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Colin Marsh' '-' A precocious associate of Childs Hill who is Junior's best friend and a friendly mate towards Jiemma and Corrine. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Anthony Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's right hand man and the uncle of Andreas. He serves as a central character and supporting antagonist throughout the story, as well as the tritagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Andreas Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's personal bodyguard and the nephew of Anthony. He serves as a central character and supporting antagonist throughout the story, as well as the tetartagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Cris Formage' '-' *'Alex Scott' '-' A noble communist who is the step-father of Jiemma, the husband of Margaret and the co-founder of Childs Hill where he formally mentored Keagen and Nicky in the past. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Margaret Carey' '-' A well-known ambassador of Childs Hill who is Alex's wife and the step-mother of Jiemma. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Trisia Case' '-' A highly corrupt official and crooked lawyer who is Freddy's counsel in law and senior henchwoman. She serves as a central character and the quaternary antagonist antagonist throughout the story. *'Patch Adams' '-' A social physician who was Dwayne's half-brother and the founder of Childs Hill. He serves as the posthumous character throughout the story. *'Keagen Cole' '-' A high ranking member of Childs Hill who was Alex's supposed heir and Nicky's former brothers-in-arms until his own execution by the former himself, as well as the eldest son of Dwayne & Darcy and brother to Junior & Corrine in general. He serves as the story's key character. Trivia Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction